Angel
by Petr1fi3d
Summary: "How can angels fly when you're still on the ground?" - Front Porch Step


"It was barely daylight. The streets were coated in a light fog and cars passed by sparsely. The city was only just beginning to wake up. I walked slowing along my usual path from the suburb I live in toward the CBD to a friend's apartment. There weren't many people sharing the footpath with me. A jogger would pass me every now and again with heavy feet. Sunday exercise I suppose. I shoved my hands into my coat pocket. It wasn't quite winter yet but the mornings were becoming quite crisp. I watched my feet as I avoided the cracks on the path and miscellaneous objects. As the smell of salt water became apparent I raised my eyes noticing the bridge I was approaching which stretched over the harbour, over looking fishing trawlers and boats. The water was beautiful; a clear green. You could see right through it. As I stepped up onto the path over the bridge I looked over at the wharf that ran through the water for at least three hundred metres. A lot of people swim off there and I had been dying to get out there for a dip. But I suppose I would have to wait for the warmer weather.

I was about half way across the rustic bridge when I saw you standing there against the railing, looking over the water beneath you. The red scarf you wore blew out in front of you from the ocean breeze and your thick black hair whipped around and covered your face. You moved your golden bangs away from your eyes and your mouth and I smiled, transfixed by you. You were going to meet me at our friend's apartment later that day. I slowed my pace further so I could just observe you. Observe the way you were when you didn't realise someone was watching.  
You and I had known each other for a long time, ever since 7th grade when we started high school. At that time we were both young adults transitioning into the world of taxes and credit cards. And in that moment, watching you standing on that bridge, I knew I wanted to spend my adult life with you, like I had spent my adolescent years with you.  
You ran your hand along the ledge with a smile as you looked toward the sky and I stood still for a moment and breathed in the fresh sea breeze. My hair flicked in the mind and I buried my face into my coat and breathed out to warm myself up. I walked until I stood silently next to you. It didn't take you long before you looked at the body next to yours. You were startled and snickered playfully with a small squint when you realised it was only me. I questioned what you were doing and you said you were killing time. Your breath smelt like eucalyptus from the lollies you carry around in your gun metal grey shoulder bag. I told you I was heading to Joey's and if you wanted to join me or if you wanted me to stay. I wanted you to say the latter, that you needed me like we need the warm winter sun. But you didn't.

So I left to meet you at a later time. I should have never walked away. The pain and guilt I feel won't leave me. It leaves me gasping for air like a fish out of water. Broken, defeated and suffocating on the floor of my home is how I live through the nights. If I had known you'd jump I would have dived in after you. I would have saved you from the cold, from the depths of your despair. I would have helped you get a second chance, to do things differently. You stole my heart and soul and now I have nothing.

Your grandfather pulled me aside the other day and sat me down on a lone timber chair that been separated from the dining room table set. My sweaty hands were clenching and unclenching on top of my legs as he wandered about me and pulled across his own chair. He was so close to me that our knees were pressed together. I forced myself to look into his old tired eyes. He looked worse than I did. My name slipped from his lips no louder than a whisper as he swallowed thickly. He told me that you felt lonely and that he never took you seriously enough. He told me that you just wanted somebody to love you wholly and unconditionally. As he said this he slipped a thin piece of paper between my fingers and rose from his seat. He said that you were up above and he closed his eyes, took a deep slow breath, and then left the room.

I just started breaking down. My head was too heavy for my body to hold and it fell harshly into my hands. I didn't make a sound. My mouth was threatening to tear away from my face as it opened to let the silent screams out of my system. Drool ran down and over my lips and dripped onto my pants and my temple throbbed painfully. I couldn't breathe as my throat constricted and my eyebrows pushed and frowned with such a force my whole head began to ache. The angel that I've been searching for had left me on the ground and now I'll die alone.

And now I don't know what to say, Yugi, because this pain won't go away. And I just don't know what to do. I've been standing at your grave and I've been crying since the day that you took all my good away."

I stand up, dust off my pants and begin to walk away from the grave decorated beautifully from all those who loved him. I glance back briefly before hurrying myself back toward my car.

"I'll be back tomorrow" I say softly.

* * *

**This Story is based, inspired on and incorporated the song "The Day You Took The Good Away" by Front Porch Step.**

**I have no ownership of "The Day You Took The Good Away"**

**The characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**xx**


End file.
